Over the past 50 years, the technology associated with robotic apparatus has grown dramatically. In the early 1940's, the field of technology for robotic apparatus was significantly advanced during the development of atomic weapons. At that time, it was necessary to develop robotic tools, such as robotic hands that could be operated remotely, a safe distance from radioactive substances being transferred from one vessel to another. A new generation of more flexible force-feedback devices now called Haptic devices have been introduced into a variety of old and new markets, for example: the video, computer, and arcade game industry is starting a whole new line of products based on Haptics. New portable computer keyboards and computer mice have full tactile capabilities. Vehicles manufacturers finding ways to putting the drivers and pilots back in touch with their vehicles. Haptic devices are used in the medical field, for remote surgery systems, the training of surgeons, and the use in physical therapy apparatus, such as exercise machines, and so forth.
Robotics is already used extensively in the entertainment industry, for applications ranging from unusual visual effects for movies, to apparatus associated with virtual reality systems.
It has become increasingly apparent that the Internet may be the next frontier of Haptics devices, allowing users at opposite ends to interact with each other through touch and feel.
The present inventor recognized the need for HAPTIC devices to enhance visual and audio information.
In virtual reality systems it is important to know how a user has moved their limbs in response to certain stimuli, in order to feedback appropriate images, stimulus, and perhaps forced movement of limbs, in response to signals associated with the monitored activity of the user's body. In Internet applications this philosophy has been taken a step further. Besides knowing how one user has moved his limbs, it is as important to know how a second user responds to such stimulation. For example, a father or mother away from home through work can get in touch with their three year old daughter through the world wide web by placing their hand onto a pressure sensitive pad. This pad sends the pressure signals to a second pad used by their daughter who can feel the touch of her parents and vice versa while they communicate with each other over the phone. Other variations of such devices can be implemented involving various body limbs such as to accommodate various disabilities, applications and industries.